


Needs a lil training

by Kayla_Edwards



Category: iNabber - Fandom, imallexx - Fandom, james marriott - Fandom
Genre: Alex is just there, Dom James, Fraser is sad, James is manipulative, M/M, Rejected love whoopsies, Smut, sub fraser kinda, sub/dom vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Edwards/pseuds/Kayla_Edwards
Summary: There’s a struggle of flailing arms and grunts until James gets a solid grip on Frasers wrists, pinning them above his head – Fraser trapped deliciously for them, a struggle still present.





	Needs a lil training

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of jump starty, not my best work.

Fraser and Alex discuss kinkos

Under the covers, Fraser and Alex bask in the warmth of their shared body heat. Lips occasionally grazing each other, feather light touches that invite butterflies into both their stomaches. A bubble of safety surrounding the lovers, time frozen and worries forgotten – comfortability filling up the small room in seconds. 

Frasers hand pulls Alex closer, grip tight on his thigh; hooking Alex’s leg over his own. Body’s moulding around each other in twists and knots that get lost within each other. 

They were safe. They felt it too. 

A few moments of silence drag on, long and short all at once, something Alex still struggled with – silence. Lack of any variety of noise: music, tv or George. It left him in a state of anxiety, however that wasn’t what was causing his increasing pulse. 

When Fraser’s touch travels up Alex’s waist the latter knew there was no escaping the conversation he’d so reluctantly agreed to. Palm pausing on his waist – a grounding weight - Alex acknowledged Fraser was becoming anxious, impatient almost. 

“So, uh” Alex breathes out, words evaporating into the air when he realised there’s nothing his mind can make up to say. His throat drying up when Fraser’s teeth glide across his jugular. 

Warm, wet, heavy breaths send shock waves through Alex’s skin; noticeable shivers running up and down his spine – nerves sky rocketing. 

“So, uh” Fraser mimics, “tell me about it”

“All of it?”

Fraser hums, so Alex begins. 

“I want him,” Fraser’s grin can be felt on his skin, “I want him so-” “badly” he finishes. 

“You want him so fucking badly,” Fraser spits, an exaggeration of his anger; fingers digging into the sensitive spots that make Alex squirm. “Soo badly, it’s like you’re in fucking heat, some damsel in distress.”

Letting that disperse into the air, it becomes obnoxiously obvious the elephant in the room – and so James pops the bubble. 

“He is desperate isn’t he..” he adds, Fraser glancing over momentarily, dropping his head slowly at James second statement. “Funny I, out of everyone in this room, am the only one who can make him like this.”

Alex squirms nervously, unsure but turned on. Fraser noticeably being knocked down a few pegs once James makes himself present – “get you like this too, Fraser, don’t I?”

Making his way over from the corner, James hovers over the two; his arm forcefully pulling Fraser away from his safety blanket – Alex. 

Almost hanging over the edge of his bed, Fraser’s arm overlaps James; trying to prevent it from reaching his own throat – eyes wide, heart beat rabbiting. He ignored Alex’s docile eyes trained on himself, rather focusing on forcing James arms away. 

“Let go, little boy,” James smirks. Alex softly curls to face Fraser properly, “Let go Fraser, please.”

“This isn’t-“ Fraser begins, James being quick to cut him off. “Sounds like backchat Fraser; Alex did mention you needed some training..” he teases, hand finally cupping around the boys throat in his moment of distraction – an extended look of betrayal sent Alex’s way. 

With the hand slowly tightening, Fraser finds himself with a sudden burst of adrenaline; throwing himself up in an attempt to force James away from himself. What he wasn’t counting on was James finding their knew position even better than the last. Pulling Fraser aggressively down the bed before climbing on top of him. James knees bracket Fraser’s at the hips, weight resting comfortably on his lap. 

There’s a struggle of flailing arms and grunts until James gets a solid grip on Frasers wrists, pinning them above his head – Fraser trapped deliciously for them, a struggle still present. 

“Is this what you wanted Alex?” James let’s out, face filled with a cocky smile. Fraser’s eyes filling with confusion. 

“Yesss” Alex whispers, pupils dilated; face clouded with arousal. 

Fraser’s clogs began to turn as he was slowly realising that Alex wasn’t completely honest with him and with that knew information he whips his head around to stare Alex down, harsh eyes but a flushed face.

James smirk was louder than the chuckle hidden under his breath, Fraser feeling increasingly smaller than he thought he would when Alex asked for James. 

His muscles tense uncomfortably, the opposite of what the others were asking for; this not going unnoticed by them all. 

“Ahh,” James hums, “you mentioned him  
Being stubborn.” He leans in so his breath tingles it’s way right through Fraser’s ear, “that was one of the things our dear Alex wanted to work on, little lad”

“I don-“ “don’t know what to address me as? Good question, Frase” 

Alex moans abruptly – a reminder of his presence. “I guess you have an idea, dear?” James questions, softer than he’s spoken towards Fraser through their entire encounter. 

“Jame-“ the hand around his throat tightens significantly, cutting his airway – along with anything he was going to say. Instead, tutting from James being the only thing heard. “Wasn’t directed at you, sweetheart,” he lightly scolds, “gotta be quiet.” 

“Quiet, Fraser..” Alex echos, body shifting so all his weight is distributed evenly; curled around the two with his head propped up by his hand. Eyes downcast on Fraser – a (sort of) power shift that had never been explored before. 

James fingers loosen up when Fraser begins to tremble, lungs punching out for air that they were becoming desperate for. Grip still tight, James allows occasional slithers of air to snake their way through the mans lips; not so secretly enjoying the way Fraser would gasp every time his air was cut off – shock painting his features as if he wasn’t expecting James to continue, a false sense of authority/dominance making him believe James would just backdown at the most simple display of strength. His struggle proved this theory incorrect. 

“Tell me another thing you wanted me to teach this lil’ lad, sugar?” James eyes pin on Alex, his obvious attention being turned away from Fraser as they both ignore him in favour of this conversation.   
“Needs to learn to, uh, learn how to wait..”

A moment passes and they both chuckle, Fraser thrashing after going so long with out attention. “He does, doesn’t he?” Alex nods excitedly, “especially when it comes to waiting his turn, dove”. Fraser fights harder. Before he doesn’t. He goes frighteningly still once Alex leans over and connects his lips to the pulse of the restrained boy. 

Exploring the boys neck – in excruciating detail - Alex leaves soft kisses along the surface area, each time causing a small noise to escape the others chest. James, although sitting back and watching, feels each breath, each noise, each shudder through the palm from his left hand laid on the middle of Fraser’s chest and his right palm on the back of Alex’s neck – guiding him. 

Picking a spot near his ear, Alex begins to chew on the flesh. Greedy with how much he goes for it, James questions wether he should step in or not – mild concern as he watches Fraser’s pupils cloud over. 

“Is this all it took, bubble?” James glides a finger back and fourth on the newly quiet boys cheekbones, “need your attention, bud” Alex chuckles, jokingly whispering under his breath “maybe you need to be taught how to wait”

Shoving Alex back down, James waits patiently for Fraser’s attention to focus on him. Eyes unclouded, James senses what’s about to happen before it does – thrusting Alex out of they way. 

Back hitting the floor first, a grunt is forced out of James chest when the other lands on top of him roughly. Hands momentarily gripping at his throat before James got both wrists in his own hands, throwing both of them over so he’s on top. 

They continue like this for a few minutes. Struggling, twisting, neither of them achieving much – James more playing than actually trying, Fraser singing a different song. ((Fraser’s actually trying, not playing))

Muscles tiring, Fraser begins to understand James strategy; as he weakens James strengthens, unnecessarily roughing Fraser up just to watch him blush. They spin one last time, James landing on top of him once again; stretching Fraser’s arms a considerable length above his head – all fight having been worn out of the, now, restrained lad. 

They hear Alex finish distantly in the background, a drawn-out moan indicating this. Neither of them take too much mind, knowing Alex would be up and ready in minutes. 

Fraser’s eyes avoid James pointedly, instead feigning interest in Alex’s post-orgasm bliss. Alex rolls over twice so he’s lazily hanging over the edge, hand reaching out to stabilise, palm now sat on the middle of James shoulders – pushing him down further. 

Faces now uncomfortably close, James does the opposite of what Fraser would have expected. He pulls his body upwards, lips now centimetres from Alex’s, and just stares down at Fraser. Something hard falls on his chest: anxiety, unhappiness, worthlessness. It hits him hard and when James connects his lips to Alex’s, Fraser feels himself begin to tremble for a different reason. 

“He’s letting go.” Alex says, barely above a whisper so only James can hear. “You should go..” James replies, pupils explaining that it was more than a suggestion. 

The door shuts quietly with a click, retreating footsteps letting the other know that Alex was on his way to George’s room – or maybe Will’s apartment. 

“You fuckin-“ James kisses him. He ignores the gasp. He ignores the shaking hand that pulls him closer. He even ignores the tears the mingle their way into the kiss, but he doesn’t ignore the uncomfortableness of Fraser’s position. 

Disconnecting their lips momentarily, James prepares for what ever Fraser will use this time to say. 

“Who, who the fuck-“ He emphasises the word with harsh pronunciation, spitting it almost “-do you think you are!?” 

James body goes rigid. “I’m your-“   
“Nothing. You said it yourself James, did you not?” He interjects, voice fluctuating; James head lowering slightly, eye contact sliced. 

“It was never like that, Fra-“ “like what?”

James shifts so they’re now both cross legged on opposite corners of the mattress, neither moving much. 

“We were never together Fraser. –“ Fraser’s head lowers, a scowl blooming on his face “- I never meant to lead you on.” James voice lowers considerably, “I don’t love you right now, Fraser.” 

“Shut up.”

“You need to hea-“ 

Frasers feet hit the floor, dashing for the exit swiftly; arms fighting off James grip. “You do love me!” He screams, pushing unnecessarily hard. “You motherfucker, you love me” 

“FRASER” it rocks the atmosphere roughly, a snarling reminder of the truth. “Cookie,” Fraser mumbles a passive-aggressive ‘don’t call me that’ as James continues; “I, I care about you. About Alex, the both of you.”

“But you only love Alex…”

“But you got him..”

“But I wanted you…”

Their lips connect, shakily. 

In the morning they wake up engulfed in each other’s arms and wrapped in the same blanket. Breaths even and emotionally levelled. Alex no where to be seen, supposedly having found a good time at someone else’s. 

“Fraser,” he hums, “I meant what I said,” Fraser moves closer, preparing for the hurtful words. “I don’t love you right now, but that can change.” 

They share a quick glance. 

“Maybe if you do a lil favour for me, it’ll be okay again”


End file.
